Membranes can be used in separation processes where certain species are retained and other species are allowed to pass through the membrane. Some membrane applications include, for example, use in food and beverage, pharmaceutical, medical, automotive, electronic, chemical, biotechnology, and dairy industries.
Rewettable asymmetric membranes have been described.